


Casting Couch

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major, do you have any idea how many people want that role?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Couch

"You have to give it to me!"

"I _have_ to? Major, do you have any idea how many people want that role?"

"I'll be good."

"I'm _sure_. Let's hear it."

John opened his mouth to start singing.

"Not that! Your offer."

"My offer?" John was outraged. Then he quickly said, "A snickers bar."

"You are insulting me, Major."

"Two rations of coffee."

"Hahahahaha," Rodney laughed, his body shaking dramatically. John was glad he couldn't cast himself. "Ha," Rodney added, looking at John with an all too familiar air of superiority.

John's eyes narrowed and he smiled wickedly. He'd wipe that look off Rodney's face.

John dropped to his knees, spread Rodney's legs with his hands and ran them up Rodney's thighs, until they were left and right of where Rodney's pants were now tenting rapidly. Then he started rubbing his thumbs firmly against Rodney's length.

"You won't regret it. I've been working _very hard_ on my technique since I was fifteen."

~~

John Sheppard's rendition of "Don't Cry for Me, Atlantis" became legend.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SGA Flashfic Dance/Musical challenge. Thanks to krysalys for quickly going over this.


End file.
